God Father
by twilight97
Summary: Harry has defeated Voldemort but is falling in his memories with his godfather, Sirius, who risked his life for the cause.
1. Chapter 1

Harry crept into his bed and flipped out the lights. He placed his glasses on his bedside table and tried to go to sleep. _You actually defeated Voldemort. You actually defeated Voldemort. _The words wrapped themselves around his mind. _No, __**we **__actually defeated Voldemort. _After long thought in these words he finally dozed off. Harry found himself in a place that looked like Hogwarts, only much larger. A figure in the mist began to walk towards him. Harry wondered whether he should run or stay put. He stayed where he was as he began to make out the figure.

"Harry!" it called running faster. His voice sounded friendly and harmless. Harry walked towards him and began to recognize him as Sirius.

"Sirius!" he called back and ran to him and gave him a hug. "I am very, very proud of you, Harry," he said as he put both of his firm hands on Harry's shoulders. Harry couldn't help grinning and sat down on the bench nearby with his godfather.

"You all defeated Voldemort, destroyed every last bit of him," he continued. Harry noticed three more figures walking towards him.

"Lily, James, come on over!" Sirius called as he slid over to make more room. Lily came and sat next to Harry, tears in her eyes.

"My son, oh my son," she murmured as she gave him a hug. Harry felt some odd attachment to her, although he hadn't known her as well as he wanted. James came and gave Harry a hug as well. Harry noticed the resemblance that everyone noticed whenever they saw him. His eyes indeed did look identical to Lily but his face resembled James.

"James, my son helped defeat Voldemort!" exclaimed Lily to James. Harry noticed the third figure still standing there.

"Professor Dumbledore, come here!" called James as they scooted down the bench.

"Harry, I am indeed very proud of you. You destroyed the horcruxes and destroyed Voldemort.

"I am indeed very proud as we are all," Dumbledore said as he walked over. Dumbledore looked stronger but his thin silver beard remained. Harry was grinning so hard he couldn't stop. But then sadness swept over him. _They're all dead Harry. You'll only see them this way. _It didn't seem to matter to Harry too much. He didn't really care. As long as he could see them one way, that was fine for him. He talked and talked with his parents, Sirius, and Professor Dumbledore. But soon enough, he found Ron, Ginny, and Hermione hovering over him, calling his name.

"Harry, wake up! You've slept far too long," ordered Hermione in her usual serious tone. "Back off, Hermione. He's had a long night," said Ron as though he knew what Harry had been dreaming.

"Come on , Harry! Get up!" exclaimed Ginny as they walked out the door. Once they had all left, Harry just smiled and shook his head.

SEND ME COMMENTS!

Ovwa!

(I think thats French)


	2. Chapter 2

Harry finally got out of bed and slumped to the kitchen." _Why couldn't the night just be longer!" _thought Harry as he sat down at the table next to Ginny. Harry quietly gobbled down his breakfast, but Ginny seemed to notice something wrong.

"Harry, are you alright? You seem kind of quiet," questioned worried Ginny. Apparently, Ginny had instincts about his boyfriend's odd behavior.

"I'm fine," lied Harry as he got up from the table. Harry felt guilty for lieing to Ginny and now that he'd already lied, if he told her the truth she'd probably just get mad. Ginny searched his eyes for truth but Harry quickly looked down and raced up the stairs. Ginny stood up as if she were about to say something, but quickly sat back down.

"_What is he hiding? I know Harry and something is defiantly wrong," _thought puzzled Ginny. Harry sat down on his bed looking at the picture Sirius had given him of the original Order of the Phoenix. His eyes watered a bit as he gazed down at the happy picture. His only family left in the world had left him, his godfather had left him, and even Dumbledore had left him. Footsteps came from towards the stairs. Harry quickly stuffed the picture under his pillow and pulled out a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Hello Harry! Didn't know you were up yet. Have a nice sleep?" questioned Ron as he walked into the room, his arm around Hermione's shoulder. "Just fine," grumbled Harry as he tried to seem normal. Ron gave Harry a puzzle look and Hermione walked straight up to Harry.

"Harry, we've known you long enough. Tell us what's wrong," she demanded from him and Ron stood behind her. "Nothings wrong. What made you think that?" lied Harry as he felt guilty again.

"_2 lie! This is the limit!"_ thought Harry. But Ron and Hermione didn't give in. "Harry you've got to tell us what's troubling you. Why is Ginny upset?" asked Ron as his eyes searched for good reason.

"Ginny's upset?! Why didn't you tell me?" exclaimed Harry as he raced down the stairs. Before going anywhere, Harry checked the garden where he usually found Ginny if she was upset or unhappy. Harry raced to the nearest bench to see Ginny sitting still as a statue.

" Ginny, is something wrong?" questioned Harry as he sat down next to her. Ginny looked up at him, her eyes searching his for truth as she had done this morning. But she couldn't contain herself. She began sobbing on Harry's shoulder and Harry patted her on the back as he searched for words of comfort.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Harry asked again, trying to make it less obvious that he already knew. Ginny lifted sat up and wiped her tear covered eyes.

"Harry, you've never lied to me before this and I really don't want you to ever start. So please, please tell me whats wrong!" pleaded Ginny as tears again began to fall. Harry couldn't bear to see Ginny like this. It was just too hard. But he couldn't freak Ginny out with the truth either. So he told her half the truth.

"Ginny, I had a horrible nightmare. Something you'd expect right after finally defeating Voldemort, right? I was just too embarrassed to tell you before," said Harry and Ginny looked like she believed him.

"Harry, if it was that small a deal then why didn't you tell me? You should start learning to trust me a little more than this," said Ginny relived. She gave Harry a quick hug and pulled his hand to take him inside. Harry told Ron and Hermione what he had told Ginny but it didn't feel right to not tell them the whole truth.


End file.
